


Just Like a Prayer, I Will Always Be There For You

by BurgundySunsets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And post when things are hopefully back to normal, Apparently the bunker is an angel hotspot, But it's only for like one scene and nothing major, But post season 13 at least, Cause guess who ships it now, Destiel - Freeform, Did i say Michael x Adam, Do I even put that there?, Fluff, Hint of Sabriel, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I also don't know how to tag, I made this for a friend who isn't on here, I will go down for all three of these ships, In the bunker, M/M, Madonna song, Midam is the main pair though, Oh and Gabriel is alive again, Or as normal as they can be, Set in an undefined time setting, That's a surprise though, These tags are a mess but I love it, This is literally just pure tooth rotting fluff, With a hint of angst cause why not, everything is good and nothing hurts, midam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgundySunsets/pseuds/BurgundySunsets
Summary: After Michael and Adam finally escape the cage, they find themselves in a more domestic setting than either of them would have thought possible, given their prior arrangements. Life in the bunker with their brothers is far from what they're used to, but as long as they have each other, then that's all that really matters. Pure fluff, this is my obligatory fic for the Midam ship.





	Just Like a Prayer, I Will Always Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fanfic on this site, the first I've ever completed, and I wrote it for a friend but I don't think they're on here. The summary is probably a very vague description of what this all entails, but I hope it gives the best description possible for what I did write, since this really is just a pure fluff fic :) The same friend that this is for got me into the whole Midam ship, and I think it's a really cute pairing that sadly doesn't get too much love, for understandable reasons such as them only being onscreen a few times. But where there is a will, there is a way, and plus the vagueness leaves for creative opportunities ;) So as such, this will mainly just be Michael x Adam. If you're looking for mainly Destiel or Sabriel, then I'm sorry, those pairings are only side couples in this fic, and Sam and Gabriel are really only slightly hinted at. (But I am in the progress of writing an extensive Destiel fic that I'll probably finish and put out at some point at the end of the year or so, so look out for that if you like the ship!) 
> 
> In any case this is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any grammatical errors. As always, if you don't like the couples, then please don't read. 
> 
> I do not own any part of Supernatural, the characters, nor the song by Madonna that is sung and mentioned partway through this fic, and where the title gets its inspiration from. I hope you guys enjoy!! :)

 

When Adam and Michael finally made it out of the cage, it took a while for life to return to some semblance of normalcy for them. Much like Castiel and Dean, a unique bond formed between the two as they had spent so much of their time together in the cage, both being tortured ruthlessly but coming out more connected.

Dean and Sam both felt horrible for having forgotten about their younger sibling for so long, but while Adam was upset the first few hundred years or so, he also found that 10,000 years could really change a man. Nothing like endless torture to really put perspective into a person.

The relationship between the archangel and young man was not all sunshine and flowers at first; at first it could be said that the two even hated each other for quite awhile. After all, while Michael loved humanity as much as his father could possibly instill in him to, he also saw every flaw and inequality that made humans what they were. They let love and hate control them, were greedy, narcissistic, and ruled by other emotions that he could not fathom, nor wanted to. However, as time passed for the two, he also began to see the true beauty of humanity as a whole as he lived vicariously through Adam’s telling of his life before the cage.

Humans were not just one emotion, not just one action they performed, not just a “mud monkey” with a slightly higher intellect as his brother had so eloquently called them. They were the sum of all of the parts that made them unique, that made humanity worth the effort to save. They had free will, they could love, and they could be kind, and when put together, two humans could create beauty unlike anything ever seen.

Perhaps this is what was Michael’s undoing, and what forged the essence of an impenetrable bond. Adam may have only been human, but he showed Michael what humanity could be. In Michael’s eyes, he painted starry night skies with his words, made tender love out of a smile, and hung the moon with just his laugh. The twinkle in Adam’s eyes became synonymous with “Home” and “Forever”, and the rare smile in the cage became one and the same with “I love you”.

Adam had fallen much sooner than Michael, but that only served to strengthen his connection with the archangel. Michael became Adam’s sanity during the most brutal of times in the cage, and provided him warmth and support when he needed it most. The angel’s arms in return became Adam’s own home within his mind.

When Dean and Sam finally rescued them from the cage, it took them both a while to get back to normal life. Adam had a permanent home within the Winchester bunker, and Michael was attached enough that they both came to the conclusion that they wanted to stay with each other.

As such, Michael knew that if they were to ever maintain any sense of an actual relationship, it would require him to find his own vessel.

The first time Michael appeared in his own vessel, Adam did not remove himself from the archangel’s side for almost two days straight, and Michael was quite content to actually have his human in his arms. Days passed with the two mainly keeping to themselves, and nights passed with stolen gasps and quiet remarks of adoration and love in the middle of the night. Some nights were better than others, and some nights were exhausted on tears from night terrors of the past. Michael didn’t mind though; as long as he could actually be there for Adam, he couldn’t ask for much more.

Eventually time healed those wounds as well, and soon Adam and Michael were becoming active members of the bunker.

Adam, while he forgave his brothers for forgetting about him, still held the tiniest bit of resentment for them as well, and as such designated himself as the bunker scientist, readily agreeing to studying and dissecting any monsters or spells to gain the family as much knowledge and upper hand in the world of the supernatural as possible.

As Adam still had troubles staying asleep during the night, he would often busy himself with such studies when his brain was acting as his enemy, and Michael would stick by him and often read or offer his help when able to, overall just being content to have his lover in his presence, knowing he is safe.

During the times when Adam would especially get caught up in his experiments, Michael took it upon himself to fix his favorite breakfast each morning, and breakfast for the rest of the bunker when he was sure Adam was well fed. In the beginning this caused for quite a few grumpy mornings of Dean taking over to salvage what was left of “breakfast” when Michael couldn’t figure out for the life of him to fix the bacon and eggs without catching them on fire.

Eventually Michael finally got a hold of cooking, and Dean was quite content to let the archangel take over those duties when he wanted, as it gave the Winchester a few more minutes of much needed sleep and time to spend with an angel of his own. Sam was just glad that Michael also believed in healthy eating to some degree, and provided options for the whole bunker to choose from that suited a little bit of everyone’s tastes.

Today was one of those days that Adam couldn’t get his mind to calm down, and decided to go to his designated “lab” to continue his study of a wendigo the Winchesters had caught from the other day.

Slowly getting up from the bed he shared with Michael, Adam let a small smile grace his face at the look of content the archangel had on his face at the moment. He knew angels didn’t need sleep, but was glad that his was comfortable enough around him to rest enough in a manner that resembled sleep.

Not wanting to disturb his lover, he slowly lifts the arm wrapped around his middle and places his pillow under it in his place, and quietly pads out of their room, closing the door behind him, and making his way down the hall to his lab.

Turning on the light, Adam breathes in deeply and lets the strong scent of sterile medical equipment pervade his senses. Before he had been trapped in the cage, he always had a bit of a desire to go into the medical field, and now he supposed this would probably be as close as he got to that.

He walks around the room once before going over to the coat rack and picking up his lab coat, before heading to the sink to wash his hands, thinking over what he wants to get done for the day.

A pair of warm, broad arms wrapping around his stomach interrupts his thoughts, and a small smile graces his lips as he feels a tender kiss pressed to his cheek.

“You know, _mon coeur,_ I’m starting to feel like you don’t enjoy sleeping with me...” Michael drawls out, voice deep with the last remnants of pseudo sleep.

Turning off the sink and drying his hands on his lab coat, Adam lets out a small chuckle before turning in Michael’s arms to face him, gently framing the archangel’s face with his hands as he gives a tender smile.

“How could I _not_ enjoy sleeping with you, _il mio amore_? I just forgot to finish some things up in here from last night is all.”

The archangel’s brows crease with knowing worry and tenderness, before he lets out a soft sigh and closes the distance between them, pulling his human closer and giving him a soft kiss. Adam melts into the touch and returns the gesture just as much, before pulling away after a few moments and giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine, Mike. As always, you can stay to make sure if you’d like.”

The smile returns to Michael’s face as he rests his chin atop of Adam’s head, combing his fingers through the short hair at the nape of the Milligan’s neck.

“You know I’ll always want to stay. But no great scientist accomplished anything without enough fuel to get them through the day, so,” Michael says, pulling away slightly to look at Adam, “I’m going to go to the kitchen and fix you something to eat. Does a ham and cheese omelet with some grapes sound good?”

At this, Adam’s stomach lets out a loud rumble, effectively embarrassing the man.

“Anything sounds good as long as it’s made by you” He says genuinely, kissing the tip of the angel’s nose. Smiling fondly, Michael lets go of Adam before replacing his hands into his pockets.

“I’ll be back shortly, love. Don’t burn the place down while I’m gone.”

Looking back at Michael with a challenge in his eyes, Adam lets out a chuckle. “Why, is that privilege only reserved for when you’re in the same room as me?”

Winking, Michael turns to leave. “You know it.”

As Michael leaves and closes the door behind him, he hears the dull hum of an 80s rock song follow behind him out of the room, and he allows himself a small smile. It always did amuse him how much Adam listened to the music he said he detested originally.

Turning on the lights in the kitchen and setting out the supplies to make Adam’s breakfast first, and then food for the rest of the bunker second, Michael allows himself to drift into thought over the last year and a half. Time seemed to fly by when one’s actively enjoying themselves, and a bright grin stretches across the angel’s face at the thought of how his and Adam’s relationship had progressed over the last mortal year, and thousands of years in the cage. To say that he had fallen had been an understatement; he would effectively do anything just to ensure Adam’s safety and happiness, heaven and hell be damned.

Humming to himself slightly and preoccupied with his thoughts, he did not notice Dean walking into the room for his morning cup of coffee. The robed man does a bit of a double take at noticing the relaxed and happy archangel in his kitchen, and he leans against the table as he waits for his coffee to brew.

“So, what’s got you in such a chipper mood? This is the first time I’ve seen you when, you know, you’re not wanting to smite something.” Dean asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stiffening at hearing the man that was once his promised vessel, Michael sighs and reigns in his features, methodically flipping the omelet in the frying pan.

“It’s really none of your concern. If I had wanted an assessment from the peanut gallery, I would’ve just asked Gabriel.” Michael says, putting a bit more aggression into his actions. In the distance, a “Hey, I resent that!!” could be heard, followed by a thudding that sounds suspiciously like someone tripping and falling, and then Sam yelling about the angel waking him up, followed by mother-hen concern.

Rolling his eyes, Michael sighs and mutters under his breath.

"Great, you woke up the peanut gallery.” Dean retorts, rolling his eyes and sighing himself. “I had hoped for at least a few more good hours until all of us had to deal with him.” He mutters, before turning to a weary looking Castiel that had just walked in to find Dean after all of the commotion.

Castiel gives Dean a small, loving smile before gently pressing a kiss to his cheek and taking over making his human’s coffee. “Good morning Dean.” He says, with a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

“G’morning Cas.” Dean replies, noticeably in a better mood than he was a few moments ago, before turning to Michael and quirking an eyebrow.

“And you, ruffled feathers, don’t need to bite the hand that...well provides living space for you.” He says to Michael, falling short on the retort.

“Just a few moments ago you looked at an omelet like how I look at Cas when I think he’s not looking.” Cas quirks an amused eyebrow at this and cheerily replies back “You _think_ I don’t notice, Dean. Don’t be naive honeybee, I notice more than you think. How else am I supposed to look out for you?” He says cheekily, handing the flustered human his morning cup of joe, and turning to rest some of his weight against him.

Pausing for a second as he ruminates what he was just told, it finally clicks with Dean and he turns to Cas and laughs. “Why you sneaky little...Ah I can’t say much, you learned that sneakiness from the best after all.” He says, pulling his angel in with one arm against his side, before turning back to the archangel that had been trying to ignore them.

“In any case, why did you look at that omelet like it hung the moon, Michael? I know it has something to do with Adam, but I’ve never seen you make _that_ look at him before.” The Winchester says.

Michael pauses and finishes plating Adam’s food, before finally turning to his former designated vessel.

“You’re not going to drop this until I tell you, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Having spent ten years with him, I can attest to this, brother. He’s very dedicated when he wants to be.”

Michael chuckles and shakes his head, sending his younger brother a knowing look. “I suppose you would know this, wouldn’t you? You seem to have gained some of his personality traits.” Michael says, leaning against the counter with a raised eyebrow. “After all, who tasked you with retrieving the Righteous Man? And then which one of us proceeded to fall in love with the sword of Michael, and render a completely new course for history as consequence? I suppose when someone is dedicated to a cause, idea, or _person_ , it can do wonders for one’s reasoning.”

Castiel stiffens and straightens in Dean’s hold, ruffling out what’s left of his feathers of his wings in a challenge for Michael to see.

“I chose, and will always choose Free Will and Dean over what our absentee father had planned for us. No matter what you say brother, we have not been a whole family for many generations, and I found my true family with the Winchesters. I am loved and respected for who I am here, not what I am.” Castiel says, tightening the grip he has on Dean’s side. “And yes, I fell in love with a human, but I will never regret that. Loving Dean has been one of the greatest things to happen in my existence, and I have made a new family from it. Furthermore, as a good friend once told me, family does not end in blood, but it’s the same in the reverse as well; it doesn’t begin in blood either.”

Clenching his jaw, a rustling of wings invisible to the human eye resounds around the room as Michael slowly steps up closer to the duo, his full sets of wings ruffling out in a show of dominance and anger against the younger angel.

“Do not start a challenge you cannot possibly finish, Castiel. If you will not respect me as an older brother, that still does not change the fact that I am still your superior in every way, and you will respect that.”

Dean steps in front of Castiel at this, keeping his hold on him but also keeping an arm in front of his angel as well.

“You would think that thousands of years of torture would give a person time to reflect. I’m guessing by the relationship you got goin’ on with my younger brother, you did reflect. So how bout we take this time to calm down, shut the fuck up, and not get so ass hurt on a simple question and using a fight with your own freaking brother to cover up the root of the problem.” Dean says, challenging the archangel with his eyes to try stepping forward.

Michael stands still in his spot and stares down the human and his younger brother with a glare of his own, not wanting to admit his flaw.

At this moment Gabriel walks in through the door, yawning, with an equally tired looking Sam Winchester behind him. None of the three lost in a staring match pay either of them any attention, but Gabriel stops in his tracks, blinking a few times at his ruffled brothers and the ticked human that is Dean Winchester.

“Jeez where’s the fire at guys? You all are looking at each other like each of you stole each other’s last piece of cake, or pie in Dean’s case.”

“Gabe, I will kick your ass if you got into my pie.” Dean says, not breaking eye contact with Michael.

Sam, being the common sense of the duo, sets his hands atop Gabriel’s shoulders and bends down to whisper in his ear.

“It’s probably not the best idea to interrupt them at the moment…Maybe we should just come back later when they’re all cooled off.”

“Don’t worry Sammich, I know what I’m doing. This wouldn’t be the first time those two have gotten in a fight; I’ve always been the one in the past to break them up, and I guess that still stands to today.” The archangel whispers back, reassuringly patting one of Sam’s hands.

Gabriel steps away from Sam and loudly yawns, cracking his back, and then going to stand next to Castiel and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Michael got another stick up his butt again?” A nod from Castiel. “Did you stick up for yourself?” Another nod from the younger angel.

Gabriel smiles brightly and pats his younger brother’s shoulder.

“Good on you Cassie, I’m proud of you!” He says happily, before turning to their brother, and giving him an exasperated look, stepping in front of Dean and Castiel.

“Okay, what is it today Michael? Did Dean give you a look that ruffled your feathers or something?” Gabriel asks, crossing his arms over his chest like an exasperated older brother.

Michael turns his glare to Gabriel and huffs, readjusting his posture.

“This is none of your concern. Go back to sleep or eat another cake or something, just leave us alone.”

At this, Gabriel’s eyes narrow.

“Okay then, looks like we’re doing this the hard way. Stand down, Michael. That’s the only warning I’m going to give you.” Gabriel says, firm in his voice. While he knew Michael could probably kick his butt any day if he really wanted, he also knew he was about the only one in the room that stood a chance at a somewhat evenly matched fight if things got bad.

Michael levels a look with Gabriel, trying to judge whether he would stick with what he says. Seeing no hint of a bluff, and really not wanting to level the bunker with Adam in it, Michael deflates and sighs, lowering his wings and turning back to the food he had plated.

“Breakfast is fixed. Help yourselves.” He says, trying to quickly end the situation and get back to Adam as quick as possible. At this point he did not want to deal with anymore annoying brothers or Winchesters, and just wants to bury his face in the crook of Adam’s neck and relax.

Gabriel steps forward and places a hand on one of Michael’s shoulders.

“Whoa there partner, slow down a second. I think there’s a few things you should be doing before jetting off. One, an apology to Castiel would more than suffice. Two, it’s bad to keep feelings pent up. You need to tell us what’s really up.” Leaning in closer, Gabriel whispers to Michael with a bit of a concerned look on his face.

“This isn’t usually like you, Michael. What’s really up? Why’d you almost bite off Cas’ head and try to pick fights with them?” He asks with concern.

Dean has Cas in his hold and is trying to cheer him up, before turning to the two brothers and gives a concerned look.

“Yeah man, I may be an ass sometimes but I didn’t mean to tick you off that badly. Even if you may not think it, we still consider you family, and family helps each other.” Dean says with an apologetic smile. “What’s really up, man?”

Sam, at this point, pushes out a chair for each of them at the dining table and nods at the seats for each of them to take. All of them follow suit at once, except for Michael who looks at the chairs uncertainly before sighing and relenting.

“I suppose...I did overreact. I apologize. I guess I had some pent up anger that never got properly resolved, but that’s in the past now.” Michael nods his own form of apology to Castiel, who relaxes at this and offers a small, accepting smile in turn. Dean smiles at this progress and turns this smile to Castiel, happy to see the brothers working out their problems.

“Seeee, that wasn’t that hard now was it, Michael?” Gabriel asks, clapping him on the back.

Michael sighs before slightly rolling his eyes, and he places a hand in one of the pockets of his pants, fingering a small box he has hidden in there.

"I suppose, it was over more than just that however...I’m not accustomed to outsiders trying to pry into my private life. After so many years in that wretched cage...Well, it was just Adam and I. And I suppose I’m still used to that, and it’s taking time to adjust.” The archangel explains.

All of those at the table nod, offering their own respective forms of understanding.

Gabriel leans back in his seat and offers a smile.

“It’s more than even just that though, isn’t it, brother?”

At this Michael looks away as a hint of a blush blooms across his cheeks. He scratches the back of his head before relaxing back in his chair and chuckling.

“I suppose it is. I’m anxious and worried, brother. It’s just, Adam is so amazing, and...every time I look at him I feel at home, and unconditionally loved, and...He deserves everything his heart could desire in this world.” Michael looks up towards the ceiling as if willing his conflicting thoughts to agree with himself for once.

“And… And I want to give it to him! I want to give him everything I can, and just...hold him..and kiss him...and, I don’t know Gabby. I really don’t. I’ve never been this terrified, or worried, and I don’t know what to do!”

Gabriel softens at hearing his brother’s worries, and so does everyone else at the table. Standing up, both Gabriel and Castiel go over to their brother and wrap him in a tender hug.

“That sounds exactly how I feel about Dean.”

“And I about Sam.”

Michael looks up in appreciation and tenderness at his brothers and slowly melts into the hug, nuzzling his body against theirs to absorb as much comfort as possible.

“I plan to ask him to marry me. Do you think I should do it? I know it’s usually different for our kind, but I want him to be as comfortable as possible, an-”

“Do it.” Both Gabriel and Castiel respond at the same time.

Castiel looks down at his older brother and smiles brightly.

“I think that’s a great idea, Michael. And I know Adam will say yes.”

“Dude people stare at your relationship with Adam in jealousy. There’s no way he’s gonna say no, not with the way that kid looks at you.” Gabriel says teasingly, and Michael laughs in awe.

“You really think so?” He asks, and Gabriel rolls his eyes with fondness.

“There’s really only one way to find out, you know.” He says, letting go of his brother and stepping back slightly. Castiel does the same and walks back to his place next to Dean, giving his own human a loving smile.

Gabriel comes back with the omelet Michael had made for Adam, and snaps his finger, smiling as small wisps of steam rise from the freshly warmed food.

Handing the plate to Michael, Gabriel claps him one final time on the back before heading back to his spot next to Sam, and sending his brother a wink.

“Go get ‘em tiger, and we’ll be here to celebrate with you when you’re done.”

Michael accepts the plate and smiles gratefully to his brothers and new makeshift family. Standing up, he nods to each of them, and heads out of the kitchen.

On the way back to Adam’s pseudo lab, Michael takes time to ponder all that his brothers and the Winchesters told him. He was still worried about Adam’s response, but he had to admit that talking to his family about it did make him feel better to some extent.

Approaching the door, Michael smiles as he hears the melodic tunes of a Madonna song emanate from the room.

_Life is a Mystery_

_I hear you call my name,_

_And it feels like home_

Entering the room, Michael pauses in the door as he watches his human dance slowly along and mutter the words to the song in time as he goes from one table set up to the next of his experiments.

He could spend an eternity standing there, if it meant he could capture this moment to keep for the rest of his life. Mumbling along with the song under his breath, Michael sets the plate down on an empty space as he comes up behind Adam and wraps his arms around his middle, swaying along with the Milligan and softly singing the words into his ear.

_I hear your voice, it’s like an angel sighing_

_I have no choice, I hear your voice_

_Feels like flying_

At this Michael laughs raucously as he spins Adam in time with the beat of the music, and closes his eyes for a second, just feeling and enjoying the moment.

_I close my eyes, oh God I think I’m falling_

_Out of the sky, I close my eyes,_

_Heaven help me_

Opening his eyes, Michael holds Adam in that spot, and offers him a loving smile that speaks of many promises, before he cups his human’s face and presses a tender kiss to his lips. Breaking away, his eyes fill with excited nervousness as Adam gives him a questioning look. Reassuring him with a shake of his head, Michael speaks the next set of lyrics out loud, and gets down on one knee as he pulls out the ring box, opening it to reveal a beautiful, gleaming gold ring with a small sky blue diamond in the center that matches the color of Michael’s grace.

“When you call my name, it’s like a little prayer; I’m down on my knees, I want to take you there! In the midnight hour, I can feel your power, Just like a prayer you know I’ll take you there...”

The song fades out to both of them as their focus becomes solely just about one another, and Adam stares at Michael in shock and slowly forming awe. He shakily covers his mouth with his hands as his eyes fill with warm tears.

“Adam Milligan, you have become the single most important person in my life, and after billions of years of existence, I finally have found my soul mate. You’re it for me, and there is nothing I would not do to ensure your happiness and safety in this world.” Smiling shakily, Michael gulps before he looks up into Adam’s eyes and gives him a look full of love and adoration.

“Would you make this old angel the single happiest being in existence, and give me the honor of sharing your last name, and letting me love you for the rest of eternity?”

Time seems to stand still in that moment for those two as Adam hiccups through the tears streaming down his face, and then nods.

“Yes...” he whispers, before nodding more frantically, and attacking his now fiance into a giant hug.

“Yes, yes, YES!! A million times over, yes!!”

Michael laughs with love in his voice and he hugs Adam back just as tightly, before releasing him a bit so he can slip the ring onto Adam’s ring finger.

Adam ignores the ring in favor of holding Michael’s face in his hands, and using one hand to stroke his fingers through the archangel’s bangs, staring at him as if he just hung the moon for him.

Michael nuzzles into the touch and starts purring softly as he musters just as much love into his expressions as he stares back at Adam.

“I love you, Michael.” Adam whispers softly, resting his forehead against his angel’s.

“I love you too, mon coeur. More than you’ll ever know.” He replies, breaking away briefly to capture Adam’s lips in a flurry of kisses.

Day soon passed into night, and night passed and broke into the first rays of daylight as they spent their time together, wrapped in kisses and love. To some it may have seemed like a waste of a day, to accomplish nothing and spend it all day in bed with each other. But to Adam and Michael? It was a heaven that Adam had ever yet to experience until that moment, and one that Michael had not known for many centuries. People say acts of fate and destiny happen everyday, but both Michael and Adam agreed that for once, it was nice to be on the receiving end of such a thing.


End file.
